Podobieństwa
by Yassamet
Summary: To miał być test na ten ship, który bardzo lubię, ale którego nigdy nie rozpisałam sama do końca. Ship bazujący na podobnych charakterach, podobnym nurcie politycznym u obu krajów i na tym, że Niemcy jako kraj od stulecia uznawały Szwecję za kraj "godny naśladowany". Nie jest więc całkowicie bez sensu.
1. Chapter 1

Korytarz parlamentu w Sztokholmie ciągnął się niemiłosiernie, kiedy zmęczony całym dniem Niemcy kroczył już do wyjścia. Przyjechał tutaj wczorajszego wieczoru, aby podpisać wszystkie dokumenty odnawiające ich współpracę gospodarczą, praca szła sprawnie, ale było jej dużo. W biurze wówczas spotkał już Szweda i razem spędzili te mordercze godziny niemalże w całkowitej ciszy, czasem tylko wymieniając informacje niezbędne do dokumentów. W czasie pracy nie rozmawiali o niczym innym. Niemiec to pochwalał, jednak było to męczące i nawet na kamiennym obliczu Nordyka po takiej dawce obowiązków widać było znużenie. Teraz ten Nordyk kroczył obok niego, niosąc swoją teczkę z wypełnioną dokumentacją, a jego oczy uczepione były gdzieś w oddali.

Zeszli do portierni i wymeldowali się, po czym oboje ruszyli na parking, oboje tak samo sztywni, poważni, zmęczeni i podobnie ubrani. Cisza między nimi została zakłócona przez gwar miejski, acz… to ten znany z częstszego milczenia ją przerwał.

\- Ni'mcy, ki'dy jest k'lejne spotk'nie Unii?

Nieco jaśniejsze oczy wyższego z tych dwoje zwróciły się na tego drugiego, a sam Szwed zwolnił, chcąc się udać w inny rejon parkingu zapewne. Ludwig także spowolnił krok, wyciągając swój kieszonkowy terminarz i szukając odpowiedzi na to proste, acz bardzo ważne pytanie. W końcu termin się pojawił raptem dwa dni temu, a wszyscy członkowie mieli obowiązek się pojawić. Widział też, że Berwald wyjął terminarz.

\- Dokładnie… Ma się rozpocząć szesnastego sierpnia i zakończyć dwudziestego tegoż miesiąca.

Podniósł wzrok na Szweda, który to zmarszczył brwi dość wyraźnie, a jego długopis ani drgnął. Niemiec przymknął swój notes, unosząc nieświadomie lekko brwi.

\- Coś się stało?

\- Ni'zbyt m'gę. – przyznał Szwed, lecz ostatecznie zanotował terminy.

\- Wiesz, że to nasz obowiązek, o ile nie są to kwestie rodzinne bądź zdrowotne.

Berwald skinął głową, schował notes, aczkolwiek nie był pocieszony, wręcz zdawał się być zdenerwowany. Niemiec zdał sobie sprawę, że lekko się Szweda obawiał tę przez jego minę. Prawdę mówiono, że Szwed czasami wyglądał niczym morderca.

\- Ni' są. 'le… Wówczas jest r'zdani' grant'w. – odparł wreszcie, mówiąc, co mu leży na sercu.

Ludwig nieco się zdziwił, jego brwi powędrowały wyżej, kiedy usłyszał tę odpowiedź. Westchnął lekko, pomyślał chwilę, nim się odezwał. Naprawdę, naukę bardzo szanował, stąd jego podejście nagle się zmieniło a i tolerancja do problemu wzrosła.

\- Mogę zapytać pozostałych, czy nie mają nic przeciwko, aby przełożyć obrady o tydzień.

Za okularami oczy błysnęły, Szwed uniósł nieco głowę, kiedy Ludwig złożył taką propozycję. Potarł dłonią po karku, zrywając kontakt wzrokowy. Gdzieś obok przejechał jeden samochód, obaj machinalnie się odsunęli, by aby na pewno nie przeszkadzać. Ludwig zaczynał powoli zauważać, że w wielu kwestiach jest z tym mrukiem całkiem podobny…

\- B'łoby mi tu n' r'kę. 'le… Ni' chcę r'bić pr'blem'w…

Kolejną kwestią, jaką Niemiec odnotował w myśli jest ta, że kiedy Berwald zaczynał się z niezrozumiałych dla Beilschmidta przyczyn denerwować, krępować, stresować, czy jak inaczej określić to zachowanie – wówczas mruk zaczyna zjadać więcej samogłosek, przez co ciężej go zrozumieć. Już teraz sobie Ludwig musiał powtórzyć w myślach jego wypowiedź, by odpowiednio przetłumaczyć tę frazę na komunikat zrozumiały dla siebie.

\- Masz prawo prosić o rozważenie innego terminu. Zapytam. – skinął głową, acz zaraz też spojrzał uważnie – Przepraszam za nadgorliwość, jednak… W jakiej dziedzinie starałeś się o grant?

Ciekawość wzięła nad Niemcem górę, nie znał zainteresowań Berwalda jak i tego, czy ten pełnił jakiś drugi zawód w swoim życiu. Właściwie nie wiedział o nim nic poza jego personaliami i wyglądem. Znał go jako kraj, nigdy nie poznał go jako człowieka…

Szwed jednak stuknął palcem w swój zegarek na ręku.

\- Inż'nieria kosm'czna. Wyb'cz, muszę iść. Chcesz si' j'koś spotkać na pogaw'dkę?

Inżynieria kosmiczna… Jak to poważnie i ambitnie brzmiało, właśnie Nordyk zaimponował Niemcowi. Ludwig zaraz pokiwał głową, zachęcony do głębszego poznania tematu jak i samego blondyna… choć może w tej drugiej kwestii słowo „głębszy" nie należało do najlepiej użytych.

\- Chętnie, oczywiście. Kiedy masz czas? – wyjął już sobie kluczyki do samochodu, zerkając jeszcze na jaśniejszego blondyna.

\- Po dw'dziestej? – zaproponował. Niemiec kiwnął głową na zgodę – Znasz mój adr's.

Berwald uniósł jeszcze dłoń i już podążył w swoim kierunku, do białego volvo, jak Berlińczyk podejrzał. Sam Beilschmidt skierował się do czarnego BMW, zapamiętując zaproszenie od okularnika. Odjechał z tego parkingu, miał wieczorem co prawda w planach wykonać inną dokumentację, ale tak ciekawej rozmowie wolał nie odmawiać, tym bardziej, że kwestie inżynieryjne i innowacje były dla niego ciekawe i przede wszystkim zrozumiałe. Niemcy miał ścisły umysł, chociaż realizował się w ekonomii.

Przez cały ten czas zastanawiała go kwestia, jak to się stało, że nie poznał nigdy Berwalda, nie wiedział kompletnie nic o jego zainteresowaniach, czasie wolnym, relacjach z rodziną, nawet tego, czy miał psa. Nic, kompletnie, a przecież ich kraje znajdują się relatywnie blisko, obaj są w grupie ośmiu najbardziej rozwiniętych krajów Europy i ponadto oboje mają kilka zachowań całkiem podobnych do siebie. Więc czemu między nimi stworzyła się taka bariera, czemu mimo dziesięcioleci są sobie obcy? Na to pytanie już odpowiedzi nie znajdywał…


	2. Chapter 2

Oczywiście, że Ludwig przyjechał, jeszcze wcześniej tylko dopytał, czy Szwed planował kawę, czy raczej piwa się napić, a uzyskawszy odpowiedź Niemiec zrezygnował z samochodu na rzecz komunikacji miejskiej. Swoją drogą bardzo dobrze zorganizowanej, niemal tak dobrze, jak w Berlinie, co Ludwig także w duszy pochwalił. Bardzo mu pasowało, jeśli kraj był dobrze przystosowany do potrzeb obywateli. Poza tym, komunikacja w Szwecji była dla turystów darmowa, co także w oczach obecnego gościa było atutem.

Szwed mieszkał na przedmieściach na osiedlu domków jednorodzinnych, Ludwig nieco krążył po okolicy, zanim znalazł właściwą uliczkę. Sam nie mógłby sobie pozwolić na taką lokację, za bardzo przyzwyczaił się do gwaru centrum Berlina i tego, że wszędzie stamtąd blisko, niemniej jednak okolica tutejsza wydawała mu się sympatyczna. Było tu cicho, spokojnie, nieopodal stąd był las, skąd dobiegał ptasi trel. Domek Oxenstierny miał tylko jedną kondygnację, blado żółte ściany i spadzisty ciemnobrązowy dach, nie otaczał go żaden płotek, jedynie przy drodze w kącie stał śmietnik i skrzynka na listy. Drzwi z ciemnego drewna nie wyróżniały się niczym szczególnym, obok dzwonek także. Niemiec go wcisnął dokładnie jedenaście minut po godzinie dwudziestej.

Poza pracą Berwald nie był już tak idealnie elegancko ubrany, tak jak Niemiec zresztą. Wyższy z blondynów pozwolił sobie na bladoniebieską koszulę i ciemne proste spodnie, niższy ubrał się na czarno w podobnym kroju. Podali sobie ręce i gość wkroczył do domu gospodarza, rozglądając się i zapamiętując jego układ: korytarz, dwoje drzwi na lewo, jedne na wprost i dwoje na prawo, do tego po lewej w pewnym momencie schody w dół, a obok drabina do klapy w suficie. Całkiem sporo pomieszczeń, jak na jednego lokatora, chociaż nie można powiedzieć, żeby to było czymś złym. W dużej mierze dom był utrzymany w ciemnych barwach, okna też wpuszczały niezbyt wiele światła, ponadto o tej porze i tak już się zmierzchało, dlatego też w wielu pomieszczeniach paliło się światło.

Ludwig przeszedł do pomieszczenia na wprost, to jest do pokoju dziennego, następnie ulokował się w fotelu, kiedy gospodarz przeszedł po złoty napój cudów. Jeden fotel i kanapa przy prostym stoliku, na którym leżało kilka gazet i czarna teczka, nieopodal komoda z radiem na niej i obok stosem płyt. Poza tym szklane drzwi prowadzące na niewielki ogródek. Jednakże też w tym pomieszczeniu stało pięć wysokich do sufitu, wypełnionych po brzegi regałów z książkami. Niemiec nie miał pojęcia, że przyszedł do domu mola, wodził po tych książkach wzrokiem, nie odważny na tyle, by podejść i zacząć przeglądać, zaraz też jego oczy skupiły się na kolejnym elemencie obecnym tutaj. W rogu pomieszczenia stało spore, wysokie aż do sufitu akwarium, w którym buszowało kilkadziesiąt różnobarwnych przeuroczych rybek, wokół też miały stworzoną ładną rafę koralową. Ciężko mu się było napatrzeć na to wcale nie najtańsze i z pewnością stworzone nie w jeden wieczór dzieło.

Berwald zaraz wrócił z dwoma butelkami i dwoma szklankami, stawiając je na stoliku, sam usiadł na kanapie.

\- Jak ci si' podob' mi'sto? – zagadnął Szwed, kiedy obaj przelewali sobie piwo do szklanek.

\- Podoba, jest bardzo dobrze zorganizowane i przygotowane na wiele czynników losowych. Poza tym miasto na wyspach ma swój urok, nie często można takie obserwować. – napił się – Miałeś mi opowiedzieć o swoim zawodzie.

Niemiec nie lubił wstępnej gadki bez głębszego sensu, przyszedł tu po części z ciekawości, po części aby zacieśnić dobre relacje z Nordykiem. Berwald oparł się wygodnie i także napił się trunku, chyba układając w głowie odpowiedź. Ludwig musiał się przyzwyczaić do kontynentalnych towarzyszy, jak Polska, Francja, Hiszpania, czy Włosi, po których emocje i myśli widać doskonale, zaś u tegoż okularnika twarz była prawie niezmienna i bardzo ciężko było Niemcowi cokolwiek wnioskować o swoim rozmówcy. Szwed sprawiał wrażenie, jakby był robotem.

\- J'stem inżyni'rem w c'ntrum lotnictwa, z'jmuję si' r'kietami wyn'szącymi sondy. W'bacz… wolę, j'śli będzi'sz pytał.

\- Oczywiście… - Beilschmidt kiwnął głową, przez chwilę się zastanawiając nad pytaniem. Chwilę tę ukrył pod kolejnym łykiem piwa, było naprawdę smaczne – Właściwie, najbardziej mnie ciekawi konstrukcja samej rakiety. Opisałbyś?

Szwed odwrócił oczy, wlepiając je w swój złocisty trunek, Ludwig odniósł wrażenie, że zadał pytanie nie tak, jak trzeba. Berlińczyk nie rozumiał tych problemów, tego, że Szwed tak mało mówi, sam też niewiele się wypowiadał. Berwald wydawał się niezbyt zadowolony, może nie potrafił tego opisać słowami, wolałby kartkę i ołówek? Ludwig aż nerwowo rozejrzał się po tym pomieszczeniu, szukając czegokolwiek do szkicowania.

Ale wówczas też mruk odezwał się, dając całkiem znośny wykład i dosyć zrozumiały, jak na ilość samogłosek, jakie on potrafił pominąć. Przede wszystkim rakieta nośna składa się z kilku członów, nie jest jedną jedyną, ponieważ jeden silnik nie byłby w stanie wynieść obiektu w przestrzeń kosmiczną. Każdy człon ma swój osobny silnik z inną mocą i innym paliwem, po kolei każdy człon zostaje wyrzucony w momencie osiągnięcia odpowiedniej wysokości, czyli pułapu. Rakieta nośna składa się zazwyczaj z trzech lub czterech części, sam Szwed pracuje na tych trójczęściowych. Najmocniejszy silnik wynoszący znajduje się zawsze w pierwszym członie, tym, który odpada najszybciej, a najmocniejszy na świecie składa się z pięciu palników ułożonych w krzyż. Paliwem jest zazwyczaj węglowodór, Berwald też rzekł, że żywił nadzieję, że kiedyś będzie można opanować energię termojądrową na tyle, żeby to mały wybuch kontrolowany był w stanie wypchnąć obiekt w przestrzeń. Komputer rakiety, ulokowany w samej wynoszonej sondzie, przetwarza informacje dotyczące aktualnej wysokości, ilości paliwa pozostałego w najniższym członie, torze lotu oraz gęstości powietrza wokół, te wszystkie dane wpływają na moment odłączenia się kolejnego członu. Wstępny algorytm zawsze jest opisany tylko na wysokość, ale w celu zachowania płynności lotu dodawane są wcześniej wymienione parametry. Szwed też mruknął po cichu, że denerwuje go powolny czas transmisji danych między podzespołami, chociaż to nie on zajmuje się programowaniem działania.

Przede wszystkim jednak Szwed powiedział dość sporo jak na siebie, chociaż mówił powoli, czasem przerywał, myślał, a potem podejmował na nowo. Przy jednej z takich przerw Ludwig zrozumiał, że Sve tak naprawdę szuka odpowiednich słów, zanim podejmie swoją wypowiedź. Berlińczyk wciąż jeszcze do końca nie rozumiał, czy tenże dobierał słownictwo do poziomu rozmówcy, czy może raczej sam budował sobie zdanie w myśli, zanim je wypowiedział. Brak Berwaldowi elokwencji, ale Ludwig musiał przyznać, że jego rozmówca miał ogromną wiedzę, tylko się z nią nie afiszował.

Piwo płynęło. Ludwig podpytywał dalej, o jego ulubione mechanizmy, o system dostarczania i spalania paliwa, o rejestrowanie wysokości, czy o sam mechanizm synchronizacji silników podczas rozłączenia. Nie na każde pytanie uzyskiwał odpowiedź, niektórych rzeczy Oxenstierna po prostu nie wiedział, co było zrozumiałe, nie wszystkim można się zajmować. Niemiec jednak dużo wyniósł z tego wykładu, sam miał umysł zdolny pojmować mechanikę, a to był jednak zakres inżynierii. Pieprzonej inżynierii kosmicznej.

Ale później to Berwald zaatakował z pytaniami, chociaż zadawał je ostrożnie i po kolei, o inwestycje Niemieckie, o projekty, a przez ostatnie działania rozmowa musiała po prostu zejść na ochronę środowiska, na której to Niemcy dostali lekkiego hopla. Szwecja tego nie negował, przeciwnie, pytał bardziej, jaki kierunek działań został podjęty w celach tejże ochrony, co Ludwiga nieco zdziwiło. Acz szybko Niemiec się zorientował, że na północy ta kwestia stała się również bardzo istotna. Może po prostu borykali się z tymi samymi problemami.

Ta myśl psychicznie pchnęła Ludwiga do większej pewności, że oni są tak naprawdę bardzo podobni. Że oboje miewali kłopoty z dialogiem z innymi i dlatego nigdy nie doszło do zawiązania relacji innej, niż biznesowa. Choć czy właśnie teraz się nie zawiązywała? Ludwig akurat opisywał problematykę braku miejsca do składowania odpadów, których nie można palić przez zbyt szkodliwe wpływy związków metali, jakie mogłyby wydzielić się do i tak nie najlepszej już atmosfery. Mówił to na wpół świadomie, w młodej głowie mu nieco szumiało, kończył już trzecie piwo, w szklance jeszcze mu trochę zostało. Co ciekawe, pił z Berwaldem równo, a po Nordyku nie widać było wpływu trunku, Niemca to nieco zastanawiało.

\- Żel'za. – poprawił go nagle Szwed, wybudzając umysł Niemca z chwilowego zamroczenia. Ludwig spojrzał na swego rozmówcę bez zrozumienia.

\- Słucham?

\- Powi'działeś siarczan p'wa. – odpowiedział Szwed.

Oczy Nordyka błyszczały, jakby radośnie, a może po prostu Szweda tym rozbawił. Sam Beilschmidt spłonął na twarzy rumieńcem, szukając na to kontry, ale jak na złość żadna konstruktywna odpowiedź mu nie przychodziła do głowy.

\- Up'łeś si'. – zauważył wyższy mężczyzna, spoglądając cały czas ku młodszemu.

\- Wiem… Przepraszam Cię. – Niemiec odwrócił wzrok, czuł się źle ze swoją niesubordynacją i wydawało mu się, że jasne oczy Szweda wywierały na niego jakąś presję.

Nordyk zmienił nieco pozycję, odetchnął głośno, nie odpowiedział na te przeprosiny, a Niemiec nie wiedział, czy on po prostu je przyjął, czy uznał za niepotrzebne. Rozważał powrót do hotelu, chociaż w takim stanie to mogłoby być kłopotliwe, powinien wytrzeźwieć. Z drugiej strony zrobiło się teraz dość niezręcznie.

\- W'rosłeś na dobr'go chł'paka, Ludwig. – rzekł Północny nagle, z lekkim rozleniwieniem, jakby wspominał coś. Jego twarz pozostała jednak nieprzenikniona, jak zawsze, Ludwig z trudnością doszukiwał się przebłysków stanu psychicznego swojego rozmówcy.

\- … Dziękuję. – odpowiedział po chwili namysłu. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że w Europie był jednym z najmłodszych krajów, podczas gdy Szwed był jednym z najstarszych ich pokolenia. – Z powodu wieku nie powinienem się do Ciebie zwracać per Pan?

\- Prz'stań. – odparł Sve, zwracając się ku niemu. Ludwig podświadomie się lekko przysunął – Ni' lubię czuć si' staro.

Szwed nie przestawał na niego patrzeć, obserwował go, a to Ludwiga tylko zaczynało prowokować. Niemiec przysunął się jeszcze troszkę, normalnie nigdy by nie usiadł tak blisko, to naruszało jego przestrzeń osobistą. Teraz jednak pasowało mu to, co więcej, chciał być tuż przy Nordyku.

\- Berwald… Nie wydaje Ci się, że jesteśmy podobni? – przekazał swoje kilkukrotne przemyślenie w formie zapytania, obserwując go uważnie. Na trzeźwo zapewne by nigdy tej kwestii nie poruszył, ale po piwie wszystko przychodziło… łatwiej. Chciał poza tym o ty pogadać, coś go do tego popychało.

\- Ni' jest'm Twoim brat'm. – odparł Szwed od razu i co więcej, też się odrobinę przysunął. Blisko, byli naprawdę blisko.

\- Co? – Niemiec zdębiał. Po chwili parsknął – Nie, nie o to mi chodziło. Mówiłem o charakterze. Wydaje mi się, że… zachowujemy się bardzo podobnie.

Okularnik pokiwał głową na boki, słysząc to przemyślenie. Dalej słuchał jednak, nie odpowiedział Niemcowi w sposób werbalny.

\- I… - ciągnął Ludi, nieco zbity z tropu ciszą – Zastanawiam się, czy… Aktualnie myślimy o tym samym.

Teraz Berlińczyk spoważniał całkowicie, bo to, o czym myślał nie było w żaden sposób żartem, chociaż ta myśl pojawiła się nagle, jeszcze sekundę temu jej nie było. Działał bardzo spontanicznie, jak na siebie, prawdopodobnie będzie za to wściekły na samego siebie przez kilka najbliższych dni, teraz jednak to nie było ważne. Mimowolnie przechylił się jeszcze, o te kilka centymetrów bliżej Berwalda.

\- A o czym Ty m'ślisz? –odparł pytaniem na pytanie wyższy z blondynów.

Mądre posunięcie… Ze strony Berwalda przynajmniej, ze strony Ludwiga takowych nie było za bardzo. Beilschmidt próbował znaleźć słowo opisujące to, co akurat jawiło się w jego umyśle, ale nie potrafił, cały zasób słów nagle mu zniknął, podobnie zresztą jak głos rozsądku gdzieś się skrył. Ciałem Niemca teraz kierowała intuicja i pragnienie, sam Niemiec zmrużył nieco oczy, oddychając głębiej. Chciał, straszliwie, ale równie straszliwie się bał, że zostanie uznany za nachalnego i wyrzucony stąd.

Szwed się ostatecznie zniecierpliwił i to on pierwszy go pocałował, zaskakując tym samego Ludwiga. Młodszego na chwilę sparaliżowało, nie był w stanie zareagować, a Nordyk odebrał to jako niechęć i ostrożnie się odsunął, marszcząc brwi. Nie rozumiał. Ludwig jednak potrzebował chwili, by złapać oddech po tym nagłym ataku. Spojrzał na niego, Szwed się odsunął jeszcze troszkę, jednak Ludi położył mu dłoń na karku i przyciągnął znowu, tym razem inicjując pocałunek. Sve mruknął mu coś w usta, to nie było teraz ważne. Niemiec całkowicie się zapomniał, szczególnie, że Berwald też się nie cofał w żaden sposób. Ludwig chciał Szweda przycisnąć do siebie, ale sam był niższy i właściwie przez to tylko się wtulił. Czuł, jak na chwilę ciało Szweda się napięło, zaraz jednak północny mężczyzna ponownie się odprężył, objął go i przytrzymał przy sobie. Ludwig po prostu czerpał z tego pocałunku, kiedy i nagle poczuł na wardze subtelny znak językiem, że Berwald chciałby jeszcze więcej. Nie protestował, rozchylił chętnie usta, przesuwając dłonie na jego tors, badając go. Teraz dopiero wyczuł delikatny zarys mięśni pod jego koszulą, z pewnością Szwed nie miał aż tak wyćwiczonego ciała, jak sam Niemiec, nie był też jednak chuchrem, jak np. Litwa.

Z tego połowicznego transu wyrwało Beilschmidta to, że Szwed przerwał pocałunek. Ludwig nie rozumiał, czemu i co dokładnie się z nim działo, jednak kiedy oderwał spojrzenie od oczu Nordyka, dojrzał, że podświadomie zaczął go rozbierać. Czyżby przestawał nad sobą panować? Przyrumienił się od razu, zauważył też, że Szwed trzyma go za nadgarstki, chyba przerwał mu tę czynność także. Co więcej, patrzył na niego dość intensywnie, aż Ludwiga przeszedł dreszcz, był on jednocześnie miły i nieprzyjemny. Berwald naparł na niego, Ludwig nawet nie protestował, kiedy Nordyk kładł go na kanapie i sam nad nim się zatrzymał.

\- Ni' będzi'sz miał tegu s'bie za złe? – zapytał, samemu jednak kładąc dłoń na jego klatce piersiowej ostrożnie masując. Być może dlatego, że Ludwig objął go wokół szyi, łapiąc też za kołnierz, sam młodszy z tych dwoje nie do końca zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Patrzył na niego dużymi oczyma, w których mieszało się pragnienie i niepewność, sam w środku gdzieś lawirował między tymi dwoma emocjami. Niepewność wychodziła ze zdrowego rozsądku, pragnienie było czymś czysto biologicznym, zwierzęcym wręcz. Jednak w miarę, jak alkohol uderzał mu do głowy, zdrowy rozsądek przygasał, a pragnienie cielesne stawało się tylko silniejsze. Ludwig gdzieś w środku miał przebłyski tego, że nie powinien tego robić, ale nie potrafił nad sobą zapanować.

\- Nie… - odparł po chwili zawahania – Nie będę miał. Chcesz..?

To pytanie było w sumie bezsensowne, Sve wcześniej zachęcił go do dalszej zabawy, ale Ludwig nie miał pewności, czy jednak nie zmuszał Nordyka, wciągając go do łóżka. W odpowiedzi Berwald cmoknął go lekko w usta, a potem w kark, też zaczynając go rozbierać.


	3. Chapter 3

Dalsze wspomnienia były już zasnute mgłą, ale jawnie z nich wynikało, że pół nocy spędzili w miłosnych uniesieniach. Ludwig nie pamiętał, by Szwed od niego odchodził, być może to młodszy z nich usnął jako pierwszy, w każdym razie też kiedy Niemiec otworzył już oczy, Nordyka nigdzie wokół nie było. Ludwiga bolała głowa, tak jak całe ciało, ale nie czuł się fatalnie, na szczęście. W domu było cicho, dało się słyszeć ledwie dostrzegalne buczenie akwarium, jednak poza nim żadnego dźwięku.

Spojrzał na zegarek, dochodziła ósma. Powinien się zaraz wymeldować z pokoju i ruszać w trasę do Berlina, a znajdował się raptem na początku tego ciągu obowiązków. Usiadł, rozejrzał się, jego ubrania były porozrzucane wokół, dokładnie tak, jak rzeczy jego kochanka, kiedy oboje wzajemnie się ich pozbawiali. Niemiec przeciągnął się jeszcze, aby się nieco rozbudzić, po czym zaczął ubierać się relatywnie szybko, zaczesał też palcami włosy do tyłu. Niestety, te opadły mu na twarz, tworząc tę cholerną grzywkę. Nie mógł na nią jednak nic poradzić, przynajmniej teraz, dopiero w pokoju może będzie w stanie ją zlikwidować.

Ostrożnie zajrzał do pokoju Berwalda, zauważając go od razu na łóżku. Mężczyzna, choć postawny i na co dzień straszny, teraz po prostu, całkiem uroczo sobie spał, schowany pod kołdrą i z wtuloną połową twarzy w poduszkę jak w najukochańszą osobę. Był bardzo spokojny, jego twarz, zazwyczaj kamienna i nieprzenikliwa, teraz była idealnie odprężona, dając poczucie spokoju i bezpieczeństwa. Ludwig zaczynał żałować, że nie może się od tak, po prostu przy nim położyć i przytulić, że musi już jechać do siebie. Z miłą chęcią spędziłby tu jeszcze trochę czasu. Może nawet i kilka dni.

Przysiadł przy nim i pogładził ostrożnie szwedzki policzek, to jednak wystarczyło, by Lwa Północy obudzić. Jasne, błękitne oczy, przepełnione jeszcze sennością i rozleniwieniem skupiły się na cieniu górującym nad ich właścicielem, w następnym momencie zaś Berwald ujął dłoń młodszego i przytulił do swojej nagiej klatki piersiowej.

\- Będę musiał iść. – Ludwig szepnął do niego, choć sam nie wiedział, czemu ściszył swój głos tak bardzo. Być może wszechobecna cisza go do tego prowokowała.

Berwald mruknął przeciągle, przymknął i znów otworzył oczy. Widać było, jak ta informacja powoli przechodziła przez jego jeszcze uśpiony umysł i powoli zaczynała dla niego nabierać sensu, sam Sve lekko zacisnął dłoń na nadgarstku Niemca. Na szczęście, nie bolało.

\- Ni' wolisz si' napić k'wy przed dr'gą? – zapytał go po chwili, koncentrując swój wzrok znowu na młodej nacji. Ta jednak pokręciła głową.

\- Nie trzeba, dziękuję. Będziemy w kontakcie, prawda?

Szwed ostrożnie skinął głową, wyciągnął jednak do niego drugą rękę, zapraszająco. Ludwig ostrożnie objął go i przytulił się na chwilę, a silne nordyckie ramiona otoczyły go, gładząc po włosach. Zazwyczaj to Ludwig wspierał jakąś słabszą osobę, teraz było odwrotnie, a sam Niemiec musiał przyznać, że poczucie bezpieczeństwa, jakie z tego płynęło, było bardzo przyjemne. Równie bardzo, jak pocałunek, który Berwald złożył na jego ustach. Ludwig nie wiedział nawet, jak powinien na to reagować, ale odczuwał to jako miłe. Po prostu przez chwilę leżał na nim z przymrużonymi oczyma, dając się trzymać i gładzić.

Ostatecznie Szwed puścił go i lekko trącił w ramię, Niemiec, chociaż przeciągle, to podniósł się, siadając na łóżku, jeszcze popatrzył na rozespanego kochanka. Z niezrozumiałych dla siebie przyczyn bardzo niechętnie się od niego oddalał, podniósł się, skinął mu głową i wyszedł. Najchętniej by został. Berwald nie poszedł za nim, przymknął znów oczy i wrócił do snu. Młodszy z nich pozostawił więc drzwi zamknięte jedynie na klamkę, kiedy wyślizgnął się z jego domu.


	4. Chapter 4

Na szczęście dla Szweda, nikt z najbardziej wpływowych państw świata nie miał nic przeciwko drobnemu przesunięciu obrad, a same rozmowy przebiegały spokojnie. Wyjątkowo nawet, Włochy nie psuł tematyki, nie wprowadzał za dużo zamieszania, a i Węgry nawet jako-tako próbowała współpracować. Niemcy dawał z siebie oczywiście wszystko, zawsze starał się wyciągnąć z tych spotkań maksimum możliwości. Szczególnie, że teraz także między innymi rozważali rozwiązanie konfliktu na Ukrainie.

Obrady miały trwać 4 dni, a obecnie minęły dopiero dwa, odbywały się miesiąc po wizycie Beilschmidta w Sztokholmie. Miesiąc, przez który owszem, rozmawiał ze swoim kochankiem, czasem do siebie pisali, ale ani razu wówczas się nie spotkali. Teraz, przez te godziny, kiedy siedzieli przy wspólnym stole, Ludwig miewał momenty dekoncentracji, podczas których chciał podejść i poprosić Szweda na stronę, tylko po to, by ponownie znaleźć się w jego ramionach. Nie rozumiał tego i umysłem uważał to za zbędne, za jedną z wielu zachcianek słabej ludzkiej woli. Dlatego też nic w tym kierunku nie robił, chociaż podczas obrad nie szczędził mu zerknięć. Z wzajemnością, jak zdążył zauważyć, parokrotnie ich oczy się spotkały podczas gdy inni mówili. Wówczas Niemiec także się dekoncentrował, nie dawał jednak po sobie tego poznać i starał się odzyskiwać wątek od razu, kiedy go tracił. Szwed wydawał się dobrze łączyć uczestnictwo w rozmowach i chwilowe przerwy, by na niego spojrzeć. Wydawał się słyszeć i rozumieć cały czas.

Zakończyli właśnie pierwszą turę drugiego dnia, pierwsze trzy godziny za nimi, po przerwie czekały kolejne trzy. Przerwę Ludwig zazwyczaj wykorzystywał na kawę lub posiłek, nie interesując się tym, co robili inni, w jakie grupy się zazwyczaj zbierali. Skinął tylko Belgii głową, jak zawsze czynił, co już lata temu zaczęło być między nimi znakiem „zobaczymy się później". Belgijka jednak teraz wychyliła się nieco bardziej, a jej koci uśmiech zwiastował nie dokończony temat.

\- Ludwig, zostań no na chwilę. – poprosiła, wstając ze swego miejsca.

Na sali było jeszcze nieco krajów, więc też machnęła ręką, by blondyn za nią poszedł. Ludwig nie wiedział, o co może chodzić, podążył za nią w milczeniu, zachowując swoją biznesową, oficjalną postawę w przeciwieństwie do dziewczyny. Sama wyprowadziła go do mniejszej sali konferencyjnej, obecnie pustej, nie odbywało się w niej dzisiaj nic. Niemcy nie rozumiał. Kompletnie nie rozumiał tego wyciągnięcia z rutyny na stronę, przecież nic jej nie zrobił ani nie mieli tajnych ustaleń między sobą. Belgijka się jednak uśmiechała cały czas, usiadła sobie na stole, za co Ludwig miał ochotę ją zganić. I pewnie by to zrobił, gdyby nie jej słowa.

\- Co Cię łączy z Panem Szwecją?

Poczuł, jak lekko zaczynają drżeć mu ręce, kiedy usłyszał to pytanie wypowiedziane słodkim tonem przez kobietę spoglądającą na niego żywo i ciekawsko. Nie cierpiał kłamać, ale tak naprawdę nie umiał nazwać ich relacji, nie wiedział, co dokładnie połączyło go z mrukiem. Wydawałoby się, że tylko seks, ale wtedy Berwald pożegnał go tak czule, jakby łączyło ich też bardzo poważne uczucie.

\- Nic… - odparł po chwili namysłu, wpatrując się w kobietę trochę bezwiednie.

Dziewczyna uniosła brwi, a jej uśmiech się niebezpiecznie poszerzył. Niemiec już czuł, że zaczyna się denerwować całą tą sytuacją.

\- Na pewno nic? – zapytała niby grzecznie, ale jednak w tych kocich oczach było coś przenikliwego. Blondyn przełknął nerwowo ślinę.

\- Tak. Na pewno nic.

Odparł już pewniejszym, bardziej zdenerwowanym tonem, jakby chciał odgonić natręta. Dziewczyna jednak westchnęła, tak jakby była jego starszą siostrą, po prawdzie czasami naprawdę się tak zachowywała.

\- Nie umiesz kłamać.

To nie było pytanie, to było stwierdzenie faktu, a oboje wiedzieli, że ona ma rację. Niemiec poczerwieniał na twarzy mimowolnie, co chyba tylko upewniło kobietę w tym przekonaniu.

\- To nie do końca są Twoje sprawy, Lauro. – zwrócił jej uwagę, denerwując się coraz mocniej. A przez to był coraz bardziej oschły i tylko hamował się, żeby nie podnieść na nią głosu, jednak za bardzo cenił sobie współpracę z nią.

\- Wiem, wiem, nie miej mi tego za złe! - dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami lekko, po czym stanęła na równych nogach – Po prostu pogadaj z nim, bo samym spojrzeniem nie przekażesz mu, że go kochasz.

Belgia skierowała się do drzwi i opuściła pomieszczenie, zostawiając Niemca w całkiem niezłym skołowaniu. Nie chodziło tylko o to, że ma Berwaldowi coś powiedzieć, Niemcy nie wiedział tak do końca, co to mogłoby być. Szwed pociągał go straszliwie, to prawda, przyciągał jego spojrzenie mimowolnie. Z drugiej strony Ludwig nie czuł podenerwowania, kiedy przebywali w oddaleniu, a kiedy zaś siedzieli obok, nie odczuwał palpitacji serca, faerii uczuć, jak to wielu pisarzy ujmowało w swych romantycznych powieściach. Niemiec był poważnie zakochany tylko jeden raz w swoim życiu i z perspektywy czasu mógłby ten stan przyrównać do choroby, kiedy nie jesteś w stanie skupić się na czymkolwiek innym. Wówczas była to kobieta, która niestety nic do niego nie czuła i trzymała go na odległość. Właśnie dlatego nazwał to wówczas chorobą, kiedy jego organizm nie mógł współgrać z decyzją umysłu. Teraz nie przechodził tego stanu, zdarzało mu się nawet zapominać o starszym blondynie w trakcie tego miesiąca. Chociaż kiedy go widział, nie mógł się napatrzeć…

Opcja spędzenia jednak razem nieco czasu wydała mu się bardzo kusząca, jednak Berwald także już kilka chwil temu opuścił biurowiec, musiał się najpierw upewnić, gdzie go szukać. Tylko czy sam Szwed chciałby się spotkać? Tego nie wiedział, ale i bez tej informacji wyjął telefon i zaczął szukać jego numeru, sam powoli ruszył ku schodom.

„Gdzie jesteś? Chciałbyś spędzić nieco czasu razem?"

Wysłał to do niego, ukrył telefon i skupił się na drodze. Zdążył minąć ostatnie nacje i dotrzeć aż na parking, zanim otrzymał wiadomość zwrotną. Szczerze zaczął się wcześniej obawiać, czy mu nie przeszkodził.

„Restauracja Moeder Lambic przy bulwarze Anspach. Chodź, pozostali ruszyli do innego lokalu."

Wsiadł do samochodu, włączył go, od razu wyszukując też mapę na GPS. Nie przeszkadzało mu to mieć telefonu w dłoni i odpisywać, dawno temu praca zmusiła go do wyrobienia podzielnej uwagi. Bulwar, o którym była mowa, znajdował się nawet relatywnie blisko, co Ludwiga niezmiernie ucieszyło, spacer zapowiadał się dla niego korzystnie.

„Nie dołączyłeś do pozostałych?"

Przełączył na GPS w telefonie i zamknął wóz, ruszając już przed siebie. Im szybciej, tym lepiej, wysyłanie wiadomości poza granicami swojego kraju było drogie, w Niemcu obudziła się potrzeba zaoszczędzenia pieniędzy.

„Nie czułem potrzeby."

Odebrał wiadomość, ale już nie odpisywał, skoncentrował się na trasie. Przeszedł przez kilka pomniejszych uliczek i wyszedł na szeroką, ozdobną trasę, przez którą przechodziło wiele osób, w większości turystów. Zewsząd dało się słyszeć różne języki, nie tylko rodzimy flamandzki, ale sporo francuskiego, holenderskiego, niemieckiego i nordyckiego, także nie mniej hiszpańskiego, czy jakiegoś słowiańskiego. Tak otoczony ludźmi każdej maści przemieszczał się szybko, mijając kolejne zabudowania.

Nigdy nie przywiązywał wagi do architektury, jaką właśnie mijał. Nie znał się za bardzo na tym, nigdy nie kazano mu zaprojektować żadnego budynku, nie leżał ten temat zatem w jego kompetencji. Ponadto, nie rozróżniał za bardzo wzorów wykuwanych w murach dla ozdoby, nie rozróżniał typów portali, okiennic, czy samego układu budynku. Oczywiście, jeśli by mu nakazano nauczenie się kolejnych stylów na raz, uczyniłby to, jednakże nie interesowało go to kompletnie i wątpił, czy kiedyś ten stan rzeczy uległby zmianie…

Czy Berwald się interesował architekturą, czy szedł przez miasto, wyszukując budynki w swoim ulubionym stylu? Tego Ludwig nie wiedział, z jednej strony Berwald mu kompletnie na takiego nie pasował, z drugiej strony Szwed był o wiele starszy i mógł mieć do jakiegoś okresu sentyment. To kolejna sprawa, o którą kiedyś będzie musiał okularnika zapytać.

Tak dumając sobie nad kwestiami architektonicznymi, filozoficznymi i socjalnymi nawet nie zauważył, kiedy już stanął pod odpowiednim wejściem. Czarna tablica została pomalowana kredą, imitując banderkę reklamową informującą o najlepszej ofercie tego dnia, drewniane okrągłe stoliki stały rozstawione całkiem zgrabnie na dworze jak i w środku lokalu, każdemu z nich towarzyszyły po trzy krzesła, chociaż czasem klienci poprzestawiali sobie je dla dopasowania do grupek. W środku podłużna lada baru stanowiła dobry blat dla stojących na niej odwróconych kieliszków, a za kelnerami alkohole stały na półeczce tuż pod neonowym napisem. Z głośników leciała muzyka, niestety gatunek popularny, ale Ludwig jakoś to przełknął. Nigdy nie lubił tego typu muzyki.

Berwald siedział i zajadał posiłek, popijając sokiem prawdopodobnie jabłkowym, też od razu zauważył go. Kiedy ich oczęta wreszcie się spotkały, Szwed skinął mu ostrożnie głową, a Ludwig podszedł do jego stolika od razu.

\- Ciekawe miejsce. Chociaż nie w moim guście. – zagadnął, siadając na miejscu obok.

Okularnik zapił jeszcze kęs w swoich ustach i odetchnął cicho, spoczywając już wzrokiem na młodym mężczyźnie, jak to zwykle czynił, nawet jeszcze kiedy naprawdę nie łączyło ich nic poza biznesem. Choć czy i teraz tak nie było? Sam nie był pewny.

\- J'ki masz g'st? - skontrował zaraz pytaniem, powracając do jedzenia. Nad tą kwestią Niemiec do tej pory też się nie zastanawiał, dopiero musiał to przemyśleć.

\- Myślę, że... inny klimat, po prostu. Bardziej neutralny pod względem subkultury, czy gustów wystroju. Po prostu, neutralny.

\- Cz'li nij'ki. - Ludwig już zyskiwał pewność w swoich słowach, kiedy Berwald znów go jej pozbawił.

Niemiec spojrzał na starszą nację boleśnie, jakby z urazą, acz Szwed tylko posłał mu rozbawione spojrzenie i wziął kolejny kęs, następnie podsunął mężczyźnie kartę dań. Machinalnie Beilschmidt zaczął przeglądać ofertę, czując rosnący głód, zapach ryby z talerza Nordyka go nęcił. Zdecydował się właściwie kiedy kelner podszedł, by zapytać o zamówienie, a więc i zaoszczędził nieco na czasie.

To jednak nie poprawiło mu humoru za bardzo, bowiem nie wiedział, co mówić. Na domiar złego Berwald nie słynął z rozmowności i Ludwig czuł, że to na nim spoczywa obowiązek inicjacji kontaktu. Wszystko aby tylko nie siedzieć w ciszy. Nie żeby mu to specjalnie przeszkadzało, jednak jeszcze chwilę temu rozważał tyle kwestii, o które planował mieszkańca Sztokholmu zapytać…

Niemiec zauważył, że utwór się zmienił, jakoś tak machinalnie zerknął w kierunku baru.

\- Odpowiada Ci ten rodzaj muzyki..? - wypowiedział w końcu, kiedy kolejny lekko drażniący utwór został włączony. Sve zerknął na niego, marszcząc lekko brwi.

\- Ni' przeszk'dza mi. J'k każdy.

Ludwig zmierzył go uważnym wzrokiem, chwilę się zastanawiając nad tym, co usłyszał, pozwolił sobie ostatecznie na szczerość.

\- Czyli... w kwestii muzyki to Twój gust jest nijaki?

Szwed zamrugał, przeanalizował sobie jeszcze raz tę wymianę zdań, po czym parsknął pod nosem. Bez uśmiechu, ale chyba rozbawiło go to.

\- Mhm. Tu mni' masz. - odparł neutralnie, wycierając już usta niedbałym ruchem w serwetkę. Ludwig jednak spostrzegł jeszcze nieco sosu na policzku Nordyka, to pokazując na swoim zasugerował mu, gdzież on jeszcze jest brudny. Ten zaś zaraz tam się wytarł.

\- Nie wyglądasz jednak, jakby Ci to przeszkadzało.

\- Cu..? - Sve chyba nie pojął od razu.

\- Gust. Rodzaj nijakiego gustu.

Sve tylko wzruszył ramionami, opierając się spokojnie na krześle. Wyglądał na zrelaksowanego, co cieszyło oczy Niemca.

\- K'żdy jest d'bry. Tu ni' podl'ga dysk'sji.

Kelner zabrał Szwedowi talerz, zaś obok Niemca postawił szklankę napoju i koszyk ze sztućcami.

\- "O gustach się nie dyskutuje", wyznajesz to?

Berwald pokiwał głową, jego wzrok był wciąż przenikliwy. Ludwig podparł głowę na ramieniu, obserwując go cały czas, nie unikał kontaktu wzrokowego. Miał wrażenie, że Szwedowi to imponuje, być może dlatego, że gro osób często odwracało od niego spojrzenie, nierzadko ze strachem. Ludwig właśnie się go nie bał i to chyba się Berwaldowi podobało. Póki co, zwilżył usta i zaczął temat dzisiejszego zebrania, by poznać opinię Nordyka na jego temat, wymienić się poglądami, czy ewentualnie zanotować sobie rzeczy do poprawy. Niestety flegmatyczność Szweda sprawiała, że niewiele mu przeszkadzało, to utrudniało rozeznanie.

Niemniej Szwed wypowiadał się bardziej na temat innych nacji, na temat ich udziału i problemów, jakie sprawiali. I niestety Ludwig musiał mu przyznać rację, niektórzy po prostu zdawali się czerpać rozkosz z utrudniania rozwiązywania spraw.

Później przyszedł już talerz jedzenia, na co Ludwig dość chłodno skinął głową, chociaż tak naprawdę był bardzo kontent z otrzymanego obiadu, był bardzo głodny. Podjął w międzyczasie jakąś luźną rozmowę na kolejny neutralny temat, ale nie uzyskał z niego żadnych ciekawych informacji dotyczących kochanka. Rozmowa też się szybko urwała, Berwald pozwolił mu w spokoju zjeść, samemu poddając się zadumie. A że faktycznie jedzenie mieli tutaj dobre, to Ludwig pochłaniał kolejne kęsy ze smakiem.

Ludwigowi zajęło kilka chwil, nim talerz przed nim zaczął być widoczny. Po kilku kolejnych mógł szczęśliwie odetchnąć i zrelaksować się, tak jak Berwald wcześniej. Po prawdzie, Szwed go teraz obserwował czujnie, ale nie posępnie. Ludwig skoncentrował na nim też swoje oczęta.

\- Jaki masz plan na teraz? - zagadnął, by przerwać ciszę, nawiązał z nim też kontakt wzrokowy. Sve dumał przez chwilę nad odpowiedzią w kwestii pozostałych około dwóch godzin.

\- J'chać... przebr'ć si' i odpucząć. - postanowił po namyśle, spoglądając na Niemca z niemym zapytaniem "a co?".

Ludwig też musiał się namyślić, nim zadał właściwe pytanie, przynajmniej spróbował.

\- Mogę jechać z Tobą? - zapytał nieco ostrożniej, niż zazwyczaj. Berwald przechylił głowę, a jego oczy delikatnie błysnęły wesoło.

\- Ze mnu... przebr'ć si'?

Mimowolnie przez niemiecką głowę przeszło kilka obrazów z wieczora, jaki spędzili razem przed miesiącem. Mimowolnie też policzki Ludwiga zrobiły się czerwone, co z pewnością nie uszło uwadze Berwalda, a jednak Niemiec nie odwrócił wzroku. Wziął tylko oddech, aby się uspokoić.

\- Chciałem po prostu spędzić nieco czasu sam na sam. Ale jeśli oferujesz...

Już kolor powoli odpływał mu z twarzy, wracał do normalności, poza tym Sve nie prowokował więcej. Tylko pokiwał głową i już zaczął szukać wzrokiem kelnera, chciał zapewne szybko się znaleźć w hotelu. Sprawnie opłacili rachunki i wyszli, kierując się do białego wozu Berwalda, który to wsiadł za kółko, a Ludwig ulokował się obok na miejscu pasażera.

Starał się siedzieć spokojnie, ale wcześniejsza prowokacja Berwalda co jakiś czas mu się przypominała. Sama świadomość, że jedzie właśnie najpewniej nie tylko pogadać, ale na coś więcej, chociaż do tej pory ani nie tęsknił za nim ani nie łudził się, że kiedyś to powtórzą – sama ta świadomość wywoływała w ciele Ludwiga lekkie mrowienie. A co więcej, zamiast czuć niepokój, to czuł właśnie jakiś delikatny rodzaj ekscytacji, wzmagający się impulsami raz po raz. Przeklął się w myśli za to, jak łatwo się dawał zmanipulować, wiedział jednak, że nikogo innego by do siebie od tak nie dopuścił. A Berwalda... cóż, to już raz się stało. Mimo też tamtej zagrywki Szwed jechał jakby nigdy nic, biernie patrząc na trasę.

Wjechali na parking, Ludwig miał na twarzy lekkie wypieki. Zastanawiało go, jak sam Szwed na to reagował w sercu, czy myślał o tym, na co oboje się pisali, czy też i to było mu całkowicie obojętne, tak jak można to było ocenić po jego wyglądzie. On się zdawał akceptować wszystko, jak poddany losowi, nie przejmować się ani nie próbować na siłę zmienić tego, co prawdopodobnie jest niemożliwe do zmiany. Ludwig go za to szczerze podziwiał, kolejno też, chociaż nie do końca świadomie, za to jak przy dużej oszczędności słów Sve jest w stanie osiągnąć tak wiele. Już wchodząc do hotelu Berwald wyjął dowód i podał kobiecie, wypowiadając jedynie numer pokoju, zamiast prosić całym zdaniem. Niektórzy mogliby to uznać za brak kultury. Niemiec się grzecznie wylegitymował, dodając, iż powinien się ulotnić za niedługo.

Wkroczyli w ciszy, pokój jednoosobowy składał się z łóżka, szafy, fotelu ze stolikiem oraz szafeczki z czajnikiem i radiem, nic nadzwyczajnego, żadne wysokie standardy. Sve od razu, jakby z odrazą zdjął marynarkę i krawat, co Ludwigowi wydało się śmiesznym, dziecinnym wręcz buntem. Patrzył, jak Nordyk odwiesza te dwie rzeczy na wieszak, lokując go na kancie szafy, następnie zabierając się za koszulę, być może i ona stała się jego chwilowym obiektem nienawiści.

Ludwig powoli zsunął z siebie marynarkę i odwiesił na oparciu łóżka, bardziej koncentrując się na odsłanianym przez Szweda ciele, czując wewnątrz znowu ciepło. Klatka piersiowa Berwalda, chociaż nie umięśniona za bardzo, podobała mu się, sama postura Nordyka wydawała mu się atrakcyjna. Może dlatego tak ciężko było mu oderwać oczy, chociaż Szwed to zauważył i nie bał się zareagować drobnym, przyjaznym mruknięciem. Wyższy z nich spoczął w fotelu, rozcierając ramiona, też wówczas jeden z butów podważył drugim. Wtem Ludwig machinalnie się ruszył, do tej pory go obserwował, jego podświadomość jednak zaczęła teraz pracować. Poczuł w sobie silną potrzebę sprawienia rozkoszy kochankowi, nie zamierzał się przed tym bronić.

Berwald zauważył, że Ludwig zbliżył się do niego, wiec zaprzestał czynności, obserwując go uważnie. Ludwig nie był pewny, czy panował nad sobą, czy to co robił wypływało z jego świadomych zamiarów, ale nawet jeśli nie, to i tak podobało mu się i nie zamierzał przerywać. Pochylił się, obejmując drugiego blondyna za szyję i składając mu na ustach rozkoszny, długi pocałunek, bardzo szybko odwzajemniony przez samego siedzącego. Niemal od razu Ludwig został objęty i przyciągnięty, ale w miarę igraszek czuł, że to mu nie wystarczy, że chciał przejść do czego innego.

\- Mamy godzinę… - szepnął, nie przerywając całkiem słodkiej czynności. Sve tylko mruknął z zadowoleniem, jakby zgadzając się na ukrytą w tych słowach propozycję bez zbędnych pytań.

Usta Szweda były tak słodkie, iż przerwanie pocałunku naprawdę Ludiemu kojarzyło się z okrutną katuszą, dlatego też tego nie uczynił od razu. Walczył z sobą dłuższą chwilę, dopiero kiedy poczuł, że traci kontrolę nad swoim położeniem, zakończył jedną przyjemność, by przejść do kolejnej. Chociaż wiedział, że ta będzie szczególnie przyjemna przede wszystkim dla Berwalda, o to mu chodziło, ale i on miał zamiar z niej czerpać. Najsampierw jednak uklęknął Szwedowi między nogami…


	5. Chapter 5

Chociaż to Berwald zaczął się rozbierać jako pierwszy, finalnie to jednak Ludwig przed nim skończył całkowicie bez okrycia, Sve go musiał w tym „dogonić". I choć zaczęli w innym miejscu, to później przenieśli się na łóżko, gdzie oboje teraz leżeli już pochłonięci słodkim półsnem pełnym relaksu i szczęścia, spełnieni raptem chwilę temu.

Ludwig wsłuchiwał się w miarowy oddech mężczyzny, początkowo szybki i łapczywy, sugerujący zmęczenie, teraz jednak coraz głębszy, coraz spokojniejszy. Po chwili Niemiec ostrożnie odgarnął kochankowi włosy z czoła, spoglądając na jego męską, bladą twarz, analizując w milczeniu układ jego kości policzkowych, początkowe zmarszczki, kształt niedużego, śmiesznego trochę noska i ostatecznie układ szczęki. Berwald nie miał delikatnych rysów, a mimo wszystko podobał mu się, Ludwig uważał go za przystojnego blondyna. Szwed też najpewniej był świadom tych obserwacji, poddawał się im z przyzwoleniem, dopóki nagle nie poderwał się, by Niemca złapać. Ludwig parsknął cicho z rozbawieniem, kiedy nagle ten olbrzym rozkosznie zaczął się do niego tulić, pomrukując przy tym z zadowoleniem, wciskał swoją pozbawioną okularów twarz w niemiecką, umięśnioną klatkę piersiową, otaczając też Ludwiga silnym ramieniem. Aż go Berlińczyk musiał objąć za szyję i udzielić atencji, w tym wypadku zacząć masować mu skórę głowy. Jak mało, naprawdę mało kiedy, Niemiec miał ochotę chichotać z tej sytuacji, ograniczył się jednak do uśmiechu, który też u niego był niezwykłą rzadkością. Ale Berwald okazał się taki uroczy!

„Samym spojrzeniem nie przekażesz mu, że go kochasz"

Słowa Laury pojawiły się w jego głowie nagle, wyciągnęły go ze stanu sielanki natychmiast, a Ludwig już poważniej spojrzał na Szweda, ponownie zastanawiając się, co tak naprawdę czuje do tego olbrzyma. Z całą pewnością nie był mu obojętny, ale wciąż Niemiec nie umiał stwierdzić, że ten jest dla niego najważniejszy, nie miał tej pewności.

Szwed chyba wyczuł, że intensywność pieszczoty się zmieniła, bo i sam podniósł głowę, by spojrzeć na poważną znów twarz Ludwiga. Ten jednak nic sobie z jego wzroku nie robił, pochłonięty dyskusją ze sobą w sercu.

\- … Cu? – Szwed postanowił na siebie zwrócić uwagę, nawet podsunął się tak, by mieć swoją twarz na jednej linii z obliczem Ludwiga. Zapytany jednak pokręcił głową bez dodania słów. – Cuś Ci' dr'czy.

A jednak był bardziej spostrzegawczy, niż Ludwigowi się wydawało. Przekręcił się i usiadł na pościeli chwilowo zawieszając wzrok na oknie odległym od nich o długość pokoju. Sve zaraz się podniósł również i dołączył do niego, chociaż akurat Nordyk bacznie obserwował partnera, tylko kontrolnie zerkając wcześniej na zegarek.

\- Mam… mam po prostu problem. – napoczął ostrożnie Niemiec, szukając słów, które mogłyby nakreślić wszystko, o czym myśli.

\- Op'sz. – poprosił Szwed, poświęcając mu uwagę, zdawałoby się, iż martwił się o niego. A może to nie wrażenie, a prawda? Ludwig nie miał pewności, skupił się za to na tym opisie.

\- Ciężko to powiedzieć tak po prostu. – zrobił dłuższą, ciężką pauzę, wziął też głęboki oddech, jeden, a następnie drugi – Belgia wytknęła mi, że patrzę na Ciebie jak zakochany. Ale ja się tak nie czuję. A jednak to nie daje mi spokoju… Nie rozumiem tego.

Faktycznie, jak Ludwig to z siebie wyrzucił, to najpierw dopadło go delikatne zawstydzenie, ale zaraz ulga, że jednak się tym podzielił. Poczuł też, że Berwald objął go ramieniem, Ludi spojrzał na niego taki zbity z tropu. W końcu jednak Sve cmoknął go w policzek czule, ot, nagle, bez uprzedzenia, ale naprawdę dał mu do zrozumienia, jak bardzo jest on dla niego ważny.

\- Ni' zawsze m'łość poprz'dza z'uroczeni'. – rzekł Sve po namyśle, wciąż obejmując go i trzymając blisko siebie. Ludwig mimowolnie skupił się na jego jasnych, spokojnych oczętach, teraz zaczął dostrzegać w nich czułość, opiekę. Na co dzień tego nie lubił, zarówno od brata jak i innych członków rodziny, nie chciał czuć się jak ten „słabszy", teraz podświadomie sobie na to pozwalał.

\- O tym nawet nie mówię. Nie mam pewności, czy między nami w ogóle jest iskra, jak to często prozaicy ujmują.

Właściwie niczego nie był pewny, to go chyba najbardziej denerwowało w całej tej sytuacji. Niepewność, niewiedza, nie cierpiał tego stanu.

Ale wówczas Berwald przełożył dłoń do jego policzka i złożył na jego ustach czuły, długi pocałunek, jaki mógłby mu sprezentować w ramach wsparcia, gdyby faktycznie byli w związku. A Ludwigowi się to podobało, odpowiedział na niego chętnie, samemu nawet obejmując Nordyka za szyję i przytulając się następnie. Szwed otoczył go ramionami, tym razem z obu stron, pozwalając mu na chwilę się w nim zatopić, znów wywołując w nim uczucie, iż ktoś go wspiera, znów Ludwig przekonywał się, że nie musi się tego bać.

\- To… niesamowite. – rzekł wciąż ze zdziwieniem, poznając te nowe doświadczenia. Sve pogładził go ostrożnie po włosach jeszcze, wciąż przyglądając mu się czule.

\- Chcę, 'byśmy spr'bowali. – rzekł nieco wyraźniej, niż zazwyczaj, też z zadziwiającą pewnością siebie. Zmotywował Ludwiga przez to do pokiwania głową, machinalnie, nawet się nie zastanowił. Zaraz oczywiście pożałował swojej impulsywności, nie mając pojęcia, skąd się ona wzięła. Berwald jeszcze go ucałował w policzek i już przytulił do siebie, najpewniej biorąc ten gest na poważnie.

Ale, czy Ludwig właściwie źle zrobił? To prawda, nie przemyślał tej decyzji, ale w gruncie rzeczy chciał, aby tak się stało, aby „spróbowali" być razem. Był go strasznie ciekawy.

\- A jeśli… nie będzie nam się układało? – chciał jeszcze o to zapytać, bardzo bał się go zranić. Równie mocno obawiał się, że to Sve mógłby się nim „znudzić", kiedy Ludwig naprawdę by się zakochał.

\- Rozejdzi'my si'. Bez konfl'ktu, hm?

Niemiec nie mógł się skupić dokładnie na tych słowach, na sensie tej długoterminowej deklaracji, Szwed go wciąż gładził, kojąc za każdym razem natychmiast, gdyby stres Ludwiga chciał choć trochę się obudzić.

\- Nie będziesz miał mi wtedy za złe..?

Jasnooki blondyn pokręcił głową, puszczając go i kładąc się znowu na łóżku, Niemiec odruchowo położył się obok, chociaż nie potrzebował przygarniania, chciał mu tylko towarzyszyć. Po prostu, być obok, dopóki mógł i czas na to pozwalał. Naprawdę, miał szczerą chęć po drugiej części spotkania na noc się tutaj przenieść. Aby być obok.

Może o to chodziło w związku? Ludwig wciąż tego nie znał, dzielenie z kimś uczuć, życia było dla niego obce. Ale Szwed, choć z natury zimny i nieprzystępny, zdawał się być nieco bardziej doświadczony w tej kwestii. Niemiec miał nadzieję, że mimo wszystko zakochają się w sobie, byli bardzo dopasowani. Nawet, jeśli nie odczuwał wobec niego tęsknoty, strachu, to cieszył się z jego obecności i coś go do Szweda przyciągało.

Być może jest wiele rodzajów miłości.


End file.
